


The Fable

by RT_Pilon



Category: Pack_Street, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Medium level smut, Role Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: Big Al and Velvet Roe are adding a little spice to their sexlife with a bit of role playing.Careful, it's lewd.Sorry about that...





	The Fable

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the /ZTG/ threads put up a three line beginning to a role play story and then said;  
> "Do as you will."  
> After a couple of revisions and a major expansion, I now have my first attempt at writing smut.  
> An earlier version of it was read in GreenText Theatre;  
> https://soundcloud.com/comicanon/greentext-theater-8-29-2017 (starts at the avatar)

The Fable.

Velvet Roe checked the body of the text, then pressed send;  
'Should be there in an hour, make sure you are dressed appropriately'.  
She gathered up her bag and headed out the door, her long red dress billowing in the breeze.

Having read the text, Al pocketed his phone and headed for the bathroom, a grin growing on his face.

Showered and dressed accordingly, Al checked the time on his phone, a single short text showing below the readout.  
'10 minutes'.  
He reached over and unlocked his door before throwing the last two pillows on the bed.  
With the lights off, the room had a quaint glow from the old oil lamp hung at the corner of his kitchen nook.  
The frilled quilt on his bed looked like something his grandmother would have had.  
Perfect.  
Slipping on the nightgown, Al climbed into bed, feeling under the pillow for his headwear.

Stepping out of the bakery, Velvet stopped at a set of steps two doors down from her destination.  
She looked around hesitantly before reaching into her bag and pulling out a red felt jacket that matched her dress.  
After fitting the jacket she withdrew a pointed red bonnet which she placed on her head.  
The deer now resplendent in her bright red attire, gathered up the small basket of buns and cakes, and headed for the stoop mere moments away.

A black wolf sat on the steps, staring off into space, blowing smoke from her cigarette.  
She took another drag just as she heard the click of hooves on the pavement.  
Betty looked and coughed involuntarily when she saw the deer mount the steps,  
"Afternoon," she said, looking back across the street.  
"Hello Betty," replied Velvet, hoping her blush would not show amongst the red attire she was wearing.

-

The doe made quickly for the Alpha wolf's door, grateful no-one else seemed to be about.  
She knocked on the door.  
An oddly feminine voice responded from within, "Who is it?"  
"It's me," responded the deer nervously.  
"Who?" called the voice again.  
Velvet quickly looked around the hallway before pushing her mouth close to the door and calling,  
"It's me, little red riding hood," her blush now blending with her dress.

"Oh, come in dear," replied the voice, a small giggle followed at the realisation of the double-entendre.  
Velvet slipped through the door and glared towards the bed.  
"Don't be afraid," said the croaking voice, "come closer so that I may see you better."  
V placed the basket on the table and walked to the end of the bed, her arms behind her, undoing the button on the hem of the dress.  
"My dear, you look hot and bothered," said Al in his best granny voice, "why don't you take off your jacket?"  
Obediently the deer removed her jacket, draping it over a chair by the table.

Reaching across to the bedside table, the wolf put on a pair of half lens glasses.  
"Come stand by the bed dear," continued Al, "that's a lovely looking dress you're wearing."  
The doe stepped up beside the head of the bed, "That's a pretty bonnet you have grandma," she cooed in response.  
"Let me see your dress," replied the wolf, twirling a claw in the air.  
Velvet rotated before the alpha, and while her back was turned, he slipped a claw into the zipper and ran it down.  
The dress fell away revealing frilly white bloomers, with a cute brown and white tail no longer hidden.

"Oh I'm sorry dear, my paw, I mean my hoof must have slipped, and now you could catch your death," chuckled Al.  
"Maybe you should get into bed with me."  
"Yes, maybe I should, although I don't want to crease up my nice blouse, so I better take it off," winked Velvet.  
The puffy sleeved shirt came off revealing a very low cut, lace edged bra which combined with the frilly panties, accentuated the size of her hips.  
Al unconsciously licked his lips.  
"Oh but wait!" exclaimed the doe after pulling the quilt down, "Are you really my grandmother?"

-

Al lay there in an old style nighty, lace around the neck and puffy shoulder sleeves.  
"But of course I am dear, come closer and look," he stated, his paw now running up her calf.  
V leaned in towards him, "My what a big nose you have," she quoted.  
"All the better to smell you with my dear," he said, and then muttered under his breath, "and you smell hot!"  
His paw continued up until he could fondle her tail.  
She caught her breath and continued, "And my, what big ears you have?" closing her eyes as his paw slipped down and inside her knickers.  
"All the better to hear you with little one," and in a lower voice, "and I can almost hear you dripping."

Velvet let out a little moan and mumbled, "Did I mention your nose?"  
"Come closer to the bed and let me smell you dear," cooed Al.  
V pushed her thighs against the side of the bed and bent forward, Al rolling onto an elbow to meet her.  
They touched noses, Al's tongue coming out and licking her lips.  
She moaned again as he ran his tongue below her jaw and down her throat, his muzzle coming to rest between her breasts.  
She slipped a hoof under the quilt and found the raised area she was looking for as Al's digit probed further into her moistness.

Momentarily his paw stopped, testing around inside her knickers, his eyes opening suddenly to look into hers.  
She looked back, a grin growing on her face.  
"A little surprise for you," she said, squirming her hips a little.  
Al grinned and closed his eyes again.  
"Oh, I forgot the big teeth bit," she commented, but Al just made a 'humph' sound, his nose still between her breasts.  
The wolf's muzzle then continued it's downward travel towards her navel, stopping for a tender lick of her belly button.

Her hoof was now moving slowly but rhythmically under the sheets, the dampness of his pre-cum evident.  
Suddenly, with a delft movement, he slid her panties down lowering his nose and buried it in her crotch.  
His tongue quickly finding his new present.  
Not being able to take any more, V leaned head down onto the bed and carefully swung her leg over his head, presenting her rump and sex to him while pulling down the sheets and quilt to reveal his glistening member.  
"Lupa be praised," mumbled Al as he stared at the small gold ring piercing, licking his lips.  
Without delay, soon only his sheath could be seen as she hummed and worked her tongue.

-

Al's tongue also got busy, buried up to his snout while one already moist claw worked in ever decreasing circles around her button.  
Quickly he withdrew his tongue and licked her other hole and his finger, both glistening in the low light, before carefully pushing his claw and digit into her special place.  
He felt a tightness clamp on his member as he pushed, her elbows pulling in to squeeze his hips, as a low moan vibrated the tip of his length.  
His tongue returned to within her as he opened his jaws and gently raked his teeth along her abdomen.  
He felt a shiver go through her body, copious fluid now running down his chin, his eyes fixated on the small gold ring.

"I don't think I can take too much more, " she gasped, collapsing on the bed beside him.  
He had managed to dodge her hoof as it went past, her crotch being pulled away from his mouth, but his finger remained in place.  
She lay there with her hind legs spread, one fore-hoof caressing his member, the other undoing the bra clip.  
Al rotated his finger so as to grasp her tail with the remaining digits of that paw as he manoeuvred himself between her legs.  
"Knot me you hunk," she growled, the wolf enjoying her coarseness.

Using his other paw, he rubbed his shaft up and down her entrance, momentarily toying the tip in the piercing.  
Cupping a breast in each hoof, V looked down, her long tongue flowing out to flicker across her nipples.  
This turned the wolf on more, causing him to slowly push himself into the doe.  
The deer threw her head back exposing her throat while squeezing her breasts.  
Al doubled down to lick her navel and then dragged his tongue back up her chest to her nipples, alternately licking and sucking on them in turn.  
Some form of primal urge was screaming silently in his mind as he looked past her breasts at her long exposed neck.  
His hips were now working rhythmically between her thighs, with the odd rotating grind thrown in, sweat forming on his face as he looked at her windpipe.

Slowly, almost without control, his head moved up her body, his jaws opening wide and turning sideways.  
V shivered a little, but trusted her wolf, intimately.  
Al dragged his mouth sideways up her neck, the skin below tight at the points of his teeth.  
He reached her larynx and slowly closed his jaws, feeling the tendons below twitch past his canines, as he pulled up a small flap of skin under her throat.  
"All the better to eat you with," she nervously recited as she could feel the flap of skin roll between his teeth.  
Only a low growl escaped from Al.

-

Being that baby fawns are larger than wolf cubs, Al was able to push his knot all the way in on every third or fourth stroke.  
Velvet then grabbed his hips and pulled him against her such that he was now only able to pop his swelling in and out, the rest of his shaft remaining within, being massaged by her internal muscles.  
Forgetting her neck, Al now arched up his back, pounding her for all he was worth, his jaws clamped shut as he panted between his teeth.  
Quick little bleats could be heard coming from the doe, her eyes closed tight with the strain.

Suddenly Al reached behind her shoulders and dragged her up into his lap.  
He found the natural resonance of the bed springs, and began bouncing her up and down, but his knot remaining within her.  
With his muzzle buried in her neck and his arms wrapped around her, Al could feel his climax coming.  
Steadying herself, the doe took her chance to mouth one of his ears, running her tongue deep into the folds.  
The shiver that ran through his body was electric, his arms almost crushing the deer.

Velvet now sucked his ear into her mouth and slowly started adding pressure with her flat teeth, Al's grunts becoming louder and more strained.  
She was going to leave a bruise on his ear, but it had the desired effect as Al found a secondary harmonic to the bedsprings and doubled the pounding rate.  
Her bleats in his ear were becoming louder and more frequent, his grunts starting to echo within the room, soon the rest of the world didn't exist.  
There was just them, and the climax growing between them.  
With a loud growl almost a yell, Al bites down on V's shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood as his shaft erupts within her.  
She muffles a scream of pleasure into his neck as she feels his throbs pump through her whole body.

They both hold still, panting heavily for a couple of minutes before collapsing beside one another on the bed.  
Al sees the trickle of blood on her shoulder, but can barely move to lick it off her, just managing to move his head to do so.  
Both of them stare at the ceiling, unable to find the energy to even move, eventually V rolling to lay her head on his chest.  
They thought of showering but soon enough both were asleep.


End file.
